The Lost Continent (Book)
This is the page for the book titled "The Lost Continent." You may be looking for the prophecy instead. The Lost Continent is the eleventh book in the Wings of Fire series and the beginning of the third arc. Amazon's ''current release date is June 26th, 2018. The prologue will be set 2,000 years ago, taking place at Clearsight's arrival on the lost continent of Pantala, and was revealed through the Scholastic forums to be from Clearsight's point of view. Clearsight gets married to a SilkWing named Sunstreak. After that, the book takes place around the time of ''Darkness of Dragons, from the point of view of a male SilkWing named Blue. It has also been confirmed that the main protagonist of the book, Blue, will be a resident of Pantala and that it will take place there. This was confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland at the Darkness of Dragons launch party http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/290060. On the Scholastic forums, Tui revealed that the dragon on the cover is from a new tribe called the SilkWings and that there are three new tribes in all, the SilkWings, LeafWings, and HiveWings, with the LeafWings being claimed to be extinct. Summary Everything is about to change. '' Blue the SilkWing is content. Life in his Hive is safe; he loves his family; he has enough to eat. And Pantala has been at peace for as long as he can remember — SilkWings and HiveWings live and work together in harmony, and because they stay vigilant, no one has seen a dangerous LeafWing in years. Now that Blue's sister, Luna, is undergoing her Metamorphosis, Blue knows things are going to change. Luna will have her wings and her silk, be assigned a partner and a work order and move to another Hive. A few days later, Blue's own wings and silk will come in. But nothing could prepare Blue for what happens when Luna's wings start to grow. Suddenly his world is turned upside down, throwing him into dangers he never knew existed. Pantala isn't as peaceful as it seems, and Blue isn't safe. Whether he's ready or not, it's time to adapt — and fight for his life. Check it out on Amazon! Prophecy ''Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside the eggs A secret hides within their book. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To the dragons who flee from the Hive. Face a great evil with talons united Or none of the tribes will survive. Plot Prologue The prologue begins with Clearsight flying through a hurricane. She notices a small hut on an island, which is promptly blown into the storm. Finally, she reaches Pantala. Upon her arrival, two dragons emerge from the trees. One is a brown-and-green LeafWing, the other a primarily gold SilkWing. The SilkWing knows a bit of “Dragon," and Clearsight gets basic communication across. She warns them about the hurricane that is coming, and after the dragons discuss her in their language, they agree to evacuate their territory. They bring her to their home, where they announce to their two tribes her arrival. There, she witnesses many new futures. Finally, as they fly to escape from the storm, she tells the SilkWing that she comes from Pyrrhia, and he tells her this is Pantala. Part One: In The Cocoon Blue is thinking about his society and how perfect he thinks it is. He also thinks about Luna, his sister, doing her Metamorphosis. The next day, he wakes up when Luna bounds across the web and starts shaking Blue, shortly before dawn. Blue thinks he hasn't slept much at all, probably due to all the thinking he has been doing. He yawns and bats Luna's talons away from him, pretending to be in a deep sleep. It had rained that night. Blue's mother is still asleep. Luna keeps annoying Blue about her Metamorphosis, which is that day, and Blue tells her to watch it. As Blue talks to Luna, Luna upends his hammock that he was sleeping in inside his cell after Blue reminds her that it would take another five days for her wings to actually grow. Luna's wingbuds were already starting to unfurl, with whorls of cobalt and gold inside the pale green exterior. There are also signs of her silk coming in, with her palms and wrists glowing like trapped fireflies. Although neither of them know it, this is a sign that she has flamesilk. Blue walks across the silk webs connecting the hives with his sister, Luna. Luna is described as a reckless climber who acts as though she already has her wings while Blue is more sensible. They make it to the hive entrance and they wait there. Blue sees a mural on the wall of HiveWings and SilkWings flying together in a bright blue sky. The mural is also covered with warning posters about the LeafWings. Luna sees him looking at the posters and teases him about being afraid of the LeafWings. After, they make it to the security entrance and a HiveWing named Hawker asks for their names. Blue holds out his palm, it has a B for his name and a B and A for his parent's names under it. He has a brief flashback to the day they put the markings on him. Hawker then examines the dull bronze colored cuff on Blue’s other arm. It is described as annoyingly heavy and Hawker looks at the markings of his school inscribed on the metal; Silkworm Hall. Luna then does the same and Hawker remarks that it’s her Metamorphosis today. Part Two: Out of the Hive TBD Part Three: Metamorphosis TBD Epilogue Luna wakes up on wet sand. She is pretty much plastered in sand when she wakes up. When Luna tries to stand up, one of her back ankles twinges horribly. She doesn't know how far away she is from Pantala. Jerboa II approaches her, and Luna asks what she is. Jerboa is glad that she speaks Dragon. Luna asks where she is, and Jerboa II introduces herself. Luna learns that she traveled over to another continent. Jerboa II takes Luna to her hut so her wounds can heal, and Luna explains she needs to get back to Pantala. Later, Moon and Qibli enter the hut and Luna explains to them that they need to stop Queen Wasp. More flying in soon... Trivia *The name of the lost continent, Pantala, comes from the genus of dragonfly Pantala, much like the name of the "original" continent, Pyrrhia, comes from the genus of moth Pyrrhia. *The continent of Pantala was revealed during the Darkness of Dragons launch party. *New characters from the Pyrrhian tribes will appear in the third arc. *Moon, Qibli, Umber, and Sora will be involved in the third arc. * The rest of the first arc, and second arc dragonets will be involved in the plot. *Tui said we would take a break from animus magic in the third arc since it was becoming too overwhelming in the plot. *The prefinal cover was discovered on December 25th, 2017. *This is the third book in which the title is above the protagonist on the cover, the others being The Dragonet Prophecy and Moon Rising, which are also the first books of an arc. *When Clearsight arrived on Pantala, the dragons there spoke a different language and very limited "Dragon." Tui stated that in current times, they speak "Dragon," with limited knowledge of the old language. *There are three new tribes: LeafWings, HiveWings, and SilkWings. *This is the fourth book in which the protagonist on the cover does not have an intimidating or negative expression on their face, the first being Moon Rising, the second being Darkness of Dragons, and the third being Darkstalker (Legends). The expression is thought to be worry, sadness, or fear. *Tui has stated that Peacemaker will not have a large role in the storyline. *A good amount of this book, including the prologue, epilogue, tribe guide, and many other pages, was leaked on Amazon prior to the release. Many pages from the middle are missing. Gallery 9781338214437 ddba9.jpg|Scholastic's placeholder cover TLC New.jpg|The cover, by Joy Ang 9781338268768 27ff0.jpg|Pre-final cover AudioBook11.jpg|Audiobook cover Book 11 Floor Display.jpg|Floor display example Unt.png|Front Hardcover flap 772E05BB-BECA-424C-9E01-931D7F1899DF.png|A SilkWing by miraculouslazulitheseawing Pantalan Protagonist.png|Blue (Original Design) by QueenClam to_pantala_by_tytalin-dbxt8eq.png|Art by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/to-pantala-721919186 wings_of_fire___the_lost_continent_child_by_biohazardia-dby2b86.png|SilkWing Flying 743de33dcfe21ddecca53d72059891dc.jpg|Pantalan Dragon by Staniqs IMG 0826.JPG|New Tribe|link=https://ink361.com/app/users/ig-2966874698/blizzardglory/photos AF8F25B4-0C26-4E7D-A6A1-F57852F0E492.png|The book 11 protagonist by miraculouslazulitheseawing Protagheadshot.png|By Heron butterfly friend of book 11.jpg|A "poor" attempt at drawing the Pantalan dragon by ItsCharlooloo silkwing .png|SilkWing by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/SilkWing-727411306 book 11 inverted.jpg|Inverted Photo by ShadowClaw Eclipse|link=User:ShadowClaw Eclipse SilkWing by KATHERINE.jpg|SilkWing by Official Cumulus Cloud's friend Katherine 20180408 130344.gif Untitled1.png 34E4D0E1-07A8-446C-B933-FCA829425338.png|Blue the SilkWing by Soulseeker IMG_1683.jpg|Pencil Sketch Of Blue-- By Starburst the RainWing (Inspired by Queen Clam) References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Third Arc Category:Mainstream Series